


Wet

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pouring water over his head means he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> For **McSheplets** Prompt 049 Wet and **fanfic100** Prompt 049 Club

"I...couldn't convince you to take a swim today, could I?"

The silence on the other end of the radio was only a couple of beats in reality but Rodney was already cringing inside as he imagined O'Neill's response. However, if O'Neill refused to activate the manual override then their plan to take back Atlantis from the Replicators was doomed to failure.

He breathed a sigh of relief when O'Neill agreed, and the plan went ahead with Rodney forced to improvise when Niam refused to cooperate and woke up. Eventually, though, the Replicators were destroyed and once Caldwell had accepted that the humans were now in control of the city, he beamed down to offer begrudging congratulations; following O'Neill's lead, no doubt.

It was hours later, after O'Neill had handed back control of Atlantis to Elizabeth, that Rodney discovered why Daniel Jackson had winced when they reported back to Landry at the SGC via the Stargate. Rodney gasped, stunned into silence as freezing cold water drenched him from head to toe. Spluttering and shaking, he could only stare back in horror at the self-satisfied grin and the evil glint in O'Neill's eyes.

"What..? Why..? You..?"

"That's for getting me wet, McKay, and setting me up to have a hand in my head." O'Neill turned and started to walk away. "Damn, that felt good," he stated, and all Rodney could do was sit in a puddle of cold water and watch him go.

He turned to face the others, still shocked and confused by O'Neill's actions to find all of them biting back laughter. Elizabeth stepped forward and made an abortive hand-to-shoulder gesture. She poked him with a finger instead.

"It means you're forgiven...and he likes you."

"Pouring freezing cold water over my head means he _likes_ me?"

"If he hated you, you'd be on the _Daedalus_ for the slow trip back to Earth."

She smiled again and followed after O'Neill, leaving Rodney even more stunned. He had to admit that the last time he had pissed off O'Neill, he had ended up in Siberia. Admittedly, General Hammond had given the order but Rodney had it on good authority that it was O'Neill who had made the suggestion after he had proved his willingness to abandon Teal'c to his death in the Stargate buffer. It hadn't been Rodney's finest moment.

Gathering up his dignity, Rodney stood up and squelched his way towards the nearest transporter, heading for his room. He glared back when he noticed John following him.

"What?"

John simply shrugged and fell in step, barely holding back a grin, and Rodney seriously believed John was going to follow him all the way to Rodney's quarters but, at the last moment, he veered off in another direction, leaving Rodney alone. Shoulders slumping, Rodney carried on into his quarters, dropping sodden clothing as he walked across the room towards the bathroom and its wondrous tub. Within ten minutes he was half-submerged in water set to the perfect temperature, and grateful that someone on the _Daedalus_ had been willing to part with some bath gel. As he leaned back against the side, head tipped back, he started to doze as the trauma of the last few hours caught up with him.

A cold droplet struck his forehead and he swiped at it. Another struck him, tickling as the droplet trickled down over his cheekbone. Rodney opened his eyes and jumped in fright, slipping off the bench and going under. He came up spluttering, glaring hard at the man leaning casually against the bathroom door, part of him wondering how long John had been standing there.

Attack was always the best defense in Rodney's book. "Were you trying to drown me!?"

John grinned even harder, slowly undressing--much to Rodney's astonishment--until he was fully naked. He scratched against his dark, hairy chest almost absentmindedly before crossing the bathroom and climbing into the tub--Rodney's tub--sinking down into the hot water with a contented sigh. Rodney pursed his lips, waiting until John was fully relaxed before grabbing the hairy legs and tugging hard. John went straight under with an undignified squawk, spluttering back to the surface and flicking the longer strands of his hair off of his face.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, I have it on good authority from Elizabeth that it means I _like_ you," he half-sneered, half-smirked back.

His own squawk was probably just as undignified. He thrashed his way back to the surface, glaring hard at John as he wiped the droplets of water from his face.

"Welcome to the club," John stated, voice low and seductive, before closing the distance between them and kissing Rodney soundly.

As he pulled back, Rodney could only stare at him in awe. "I...I couldn't convince you to kiss me again, could I?"

"Oh, that could be arranged," John murmured... and he did.

END


End file.
